


Kiss And Shoot[2Woo OneShot]

by MaidenLL



Series: 2woo/chamwoong‘s world [4]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: 2woo, ChamWoong, M/M, hwi enjoy your single life ahahaha, youngdong just appeared for like a second there eheheh sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: Woong and Woojin goes laser tagging with their friends.





	Kiss And Shoot[2Woo OneShot]

Woong doesn't really know how he got persuaded to go out of his apartment on a friday morning. 

It was his supposedly "rest day" as his classes were cancelled because his professor is sick. But nope, the boys planned to go laser tagging today and yes, they seriously are dragging Woong with them.

"Come on, Woongie hyunggg! It's not always that we all can hang out together!" Woojin, his boyfriend, told him earlier while jumping up and down.

Or okay, maybe he knows why he got persuaded. Who wouldn't get convinced when your boyfriend is wearing the cutest and brightest smile with his snaggle tooth out and is jumping up and down out of excitement?

It's not that Woong rarely sees Woojin excited like that, in fact he sees it always as Woojin is one energetic and full of tension kid. 

But what people don't know is that Woojin turns full manly whenever the two of them are together. 

Of course, there are days when Woojin is very very playful and would tease the heck out of  him, but most of the time, he's the ever caring boyfriend that Woong has. Whenever Woong gets hurt, he's always there to treat his wounds right away instead of teasing. Whenever Woong says he's hungry, Woojin doesn't waste any time and cooks for him right away. Whenever Woong wants something, Woojin doesn't hesitate and always gives him what he wants. 

And Woong is very much thankful for that. He's thankful that he has Park Woojin in his life. 

Woong even contemplates sometimes on who's the younger and who's the older out of them two. And maybe sometimes, he thinks if he really deserves to have Woojin in his life.

So when Woojin persuaded him earlier, Woong couldn't help but say yes. Seeing his boyfriend's enthusiasm made him think that he made the right decision.

"So Hwi, with who do you wanna ride with? With Donghyun and I or with those two?" Youngmin asked while pointing at Woong and Woojin.

Daehwi then rolled his eyes.

"I can ride with whoever, either way I'll be a third wheel anyways." Daehwi stated and grimaced.

The couples just laughed at Daehwi's misery and played rock-paper-scissors to decide on who would take Daehwi with them.

Daehwi then ended up riding with Woong and Woojin. With Woojin driving, Woong in the passenger seat and Daehwi in the backseat.

Woong leaned his head on the window, the soft piano music in the background making him quite sleepy. Woojin glanced at the older for a second then reached out at the backseat once the stoplight became red.

He placed a small neck pillow on Woong's lap and immediately bore his eyes on the road again as the stoplight became green. Woong then stared at Woojin confusedly.

"Use it, hyung. Your head will hurt later if you lean on the glass." Woojin said, acting nonchalantly.

"Sleep for a bit too, we still have about an hour before we arrive." Woojin added.

Woong then gave him a small smile and used the pillow given to him. Daehwi who was sitting behind them just raised his eyebrows.

Park Woojin is so damn whipped.

Daehwi smirked at his thoughts and shook his head.

———————————

 

"Okay, so how are we going to divide the teams?" Donghyun asked when they arrived at the place.

Daehwi clapped his hands, having a bright plan in his head.

"Don't you think it'll be boring if it's couple vs. couple? Why don't we separate the couples and make them fight against each other?" Daehwi looked at both couples and smirked.

Woong and Woojin looked at each other, with Woojin giving Woong a playful smirk.

"Sure, bring it on." Woojin stated, eyes not leaving Woong, giving the older a playful glint instead. Woong just rolled his eyes and mirrored the glint that his boyfriend was giving him.

Woong, Youngmin and Daehwi ended up being in one team, while Woojin and Donghyun are in one.

 

As soon as they entered the arena, Woong immediately hid behind a big pillar. He kinda lost Youngmin and Daehwi, who were still arguing at the entrance, so he had no choice but to hide alone. Luckily he thought about wearing an all grey outfit for today, it will be harder for them to spot him in the dark.

He tried to stay low and he guessed it worked because he aimed for Donghyun from afar and he heard a small sound indicating that the younger was shot.

He the wandered around, trying to familiarize himself more in the arena and also finding his allies, Daehwi and Youngmin. 

He stopped his tracks when he saw a familiar broad physique in a corner. Woong crouched and tried to go as silent as he could while approaching Woojin. 

As soon as he approached him, Woong cornered the younger, with Woojin's back plastered on the wall and Woong trapping the younger in his arms. He made sure that Woojin's hands won't be able shoot him.

"What the? Woong hyung?" Woojin eyed Woong playfully.

"Are you here to shoot me?" Woojin then added, smirking evilly at Woong.

Woong then equalled Woojin's smirk, a plan suddenly forming inside his head. Woong then leaned in, face dangerously close and whispered.

"No...I was just checking if you're okay..." 

After Woong said that, he gave Woojin a soft tender kiss. He felt Woojin tense up with the sudden move of affection. Woong then wastes no time and immediately detaches himself from Woojin, aiming for the glowing part on the younger's vest.

Woong still saw the look of shock plaster on Woojin's face as he shot him. He knows it's not a good idea to run, especially in the dark but knowing too well what would happen, Woong immediately ran for his life.

He heard Woojin shout out a battle cry. Woojin was shouting Woong's name while chasing him.

"Jeon Woong! Jeon Woong! Come here!" Woojin shouted, dropping the honorifics.

Woong then found a safe place and immediately hid behind a wall, successfully running from Woojin. 

Or that's what he thought.

Someone suddenly came from the other side and pinned him against the wall. It was no doubt Park Woojin. The younger held his arm, positioning it at Woong's back so that he won't be able to shoot again.

Woong squealed slightly when Woojin pressed his body onto Woong.

"What was that little stunt there hyung?" Woojin placed his forehead against Woong's.

Woong tried to wriggle his way out of the strong arms hugging him but failed as Woojin is much stronger than Woong is.

"No. Stay put. Who told you that you can just run off after you pulled that stunt on me?" Woojin smirked at him.

Woong saw the playful and seductive glint on Woojin's eyes. Woong then raised his eyebrows, as if challenging Woojin.

"Why? What will  you do now huh?" Woong tried to provoke the younger.

Woojin's next move caught him off guard. 

The younger kissed him. The complete opposite of what Woong gave Woojin earlier. The kiss was rough but sensual at the same time. 

Woong felt Woojin smirk at the kiss and the younger even deepened it. They were both panting when they decided to separate.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you two still found a way to flirt even though you're rivals right now!" 

They both jumped as they heard a familiar voice. Daehwi was standing in front of them, hands on his hips. He then stomped his feet and walked away, muttering a soft "Ughhh I really wouldn't come here with them again!"

With his knees turning like a jelly from Woojin's bold move, Woong tried to gather his remaining strength to push Woojin away. 

But Woojin pulled him by his waist back.

"What do you wa—" Woong tried to speak but was unable to when Woojin pressed his body against him again.

"We're still not done, hyung. Later." He saw the seductive smirk placed on Woojin's lips.

He was too stunned to even process that he got shot by Woojin. 

His plan totally backfired. Like totally. 

He knew he didn't have any chance to win against Woojin in terms of physical strength so he resorted to another way but Woojin still found a way to make Woong go crazy about him.

On the way home, Woojin couldn't really keep his hands to himself. It was either holding Woong's hands and waist or gripping Woong's thighs.

Woong just shook his head, realizing that it wasn't a good idea to tease Woojin like that. But maybe, just maybe he wouldn't mind teasing the younger sometimes.


End file.
